


Vriska: 8e Not Afraid

by theenglishmanwithallthebananas



Series: Broadwaystuck [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Gen, Musicalstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenglishmanwithallthebananas/pseuds/theenglishmanwithallthebananas





	




End file.
